Your Heart is Mine
by MorganElizabeth959
Summary: SebastianXCiel  With a new murder case to solve, Ciel already has enough problems to deal with. He feels something for his butler, but knows it is wrong. Sebastian doesn't want Ciel doing this case, he's worried about what will happen.


_Your Heart is Mine 3_

"Young Master, it's time to wake up."

Ciel opened his eyes as the light from the outside rushed into his room. It caused him to blink a few times, just to get used to it.

"Young Master, I have today's schedule ready."

Ciel turned and saw his loyal butler, Sebastian, standing beside his bed. As Sebastian read off what Ciel was to do today, Ciel couldn't help but stare at the butler's face. It made Ciel blush, just a little.

"Is there something wrong, Young Master?"

"N-no, I'm fine…"

Sebastian grinned, that grin Ciel loved so much.

After breakfast, Ciel and Sebastian went out to town to pick up Ciel's new cane. Sebastian had it custom made for Ciel. As they rode in the carriage, Ciel stared at Sebastian again. He couldn't help but think how beautiful the butler's face was. Ciel wondered if Sebastian even cared how he looked.

"Young master, you're doing it again…"

"W-what? I am not!"

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

"N-no! I-"

Luckily, the carriage had stopped and saved Ciel from saying something embarrassing. Ciel hopped out of the carriage, with Sebastian's help, and went into the can shop.

"Ah, Master Ciel! And Mr. Sebastian too! You're just in time, you're cane is ready!"

The little old man behind the counter pulled out a short can that had a small silver skull on the top.

"Here you go!"

Ciel took the can and observed it carefully. It was nice and sleek, plus it was the right height.

"Thank-"

"Oh! Have you heard the recent news Master Ciel?"

"What?"

"There have been recent murders. Young boys all over town are ending up dead. They go missing and then their bodies are found, except-"

"Except what?"

"It seems as though their hearts have been torn out…."

Ciel cringed. Why had he not been told of this? He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that is was Sebastian.

"Thank you for informing us of this, but my Young Master has other things to attend to. Good bye."

"Be careful out there Master Ciel!"

As Ciel was leaving the shop, he felt as though he was being watched.

"Sebastian, why was I not informed of this?"

Of course Sebastian had known about the murders, but he didn't want to tell Ciel. He was afraid he would do something rash.

"I knew nothing of it."

Ciel glared at the black butler. He knew his butler was aware of the murders, he knew everything. Ciel looked out the window of the carriage and fiddled with his family ring.

"I'm going to solve this…"

Sebastian knew he was going to say that. He grinned, he couldn't wait to see how this was going to play out.

"Finny! Are you done with the garden yet?"

The butler glared at the young boy who was covered in dirt.

"Uh….uhh, no…"

"Go finish it, now!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Sebastian walked into the mansion to fix Ciel some tea. As he was making the tea, he started to think about the murders. He knew people were getting killed, but he didn't know they were boys. Boys that were Ciel's age. It made him worry.

The butler carried the tray up to his master's office. He knocked on the door and walked in. He looked at Ciel, who had fallen asleep. Sebastian smiled and thought of how cute Ciel looked.

"Se…bas…tian…."

Ciel mumbled in his sleep the butler's name. Sebastian poured a cup of tea and put it on his desk. He left the room immediately.

_Why did my heart stop when he said my name?_

Sebastian hated himself for thinking about this. He couldn't care about Ciel in that way. It was impossible. He was a demon, bound be contract, who would have to devour his master's soul.

The young master awoke to see a hot cup of tea sitting in front of him. It smelled like Earl Grey, his favorite. He took a sip and was right.

"Hmm…I have to solve this!"

Ciel thought about the murders. He wondered why the killer took the heart. A knock on the door ruined his concentration.

"Come in!"

Sebastian walked in holding a stack of papers.

"Here's information on the recent murders."

The butler handed Ciel the papers. Ciel skimmed through and was shocked as to what he was seeing.

"It seems that these aren't just random boys. They all come from wealthy families."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. Wealthy?

"Not only that, but after reading some reports about the boys, it seems that they were also raped before they were killed."

"What?"

"This morning, they found another body without a heart. His name was Micheal Yulasch. He was from a wealthy family, too."

Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Boys, his age, raped and killed. It made him shiver.

"Young Master, are you sure want to solve this?"

"Yes, I have too."

The next day, Ciel and Sebastian went around town to see if they could find anything about the murders. It seemed many families were attempting to hid their sons from danger. Sebastian had asked around if anyone had seen anything "suspicious". Apparently, a man in a hooded cloak walked around at night. Ciel came up with a plan to catch him shortly after.

_-a few hours later-_

Night had fallen over the small town as Ciel roamed the streets. He figured that the killer would come out and attack, and that's exactly what Ciel wanted. Sebastian was hiding nearby, just in case anything happened.

"Where are you?"

Ciel started to get impatient. Where was the killer? As Ciel was walking, he noticed a haze in front of him. Suddenly, the young master started to feel dizzy. He put his arm on the wall of a building to hold himself up. He looked up and saw a man, in a black coat limp towards him.

"W-who are…you…?"

The man grinned as he got closer. The man grabbed Ciel just as he collapsed. Ciel felt weak, but why?

"S-se…bas...tian!"

Ciel's vision started to blur as the man picked him up.

_No…where is Sebastian?_

"Young Master!"

The last thing Ciel saw before he blacked out was his butler, running towards him.

"I suggest you give my master back to me."

Sebastian snarled. There was no way that this _thing _was human. To be able to spread an air inhalant that knocked people out so fast wasn't normal.

"_Ciel….Phantomhive…."_

As Sebastian walked towards the _thing_,it started to laugh. It turned Ciel's unconscious face towards Sebastian.

"…_.Mine…"_

Sebastian lunched at it, but it had already disappeared.

"Damn…"

Ciel woke up in a dark room. He tried to move but realized that he was chained to a bed. His arms above his head and his legs chained apart.

"Damn, where am I?"

Suddenly, a man walked in, except he didn't look like a man. He a metal arm and his face was all stitched up. He also limped when he walked. The _thing_ looked at Ciel as if he was food and licked his lips.

"Who are you?"

The _thing_ walked towards Ciel and smiled. He pulled out a small knife and swiped at Ciel's face. Blood trickled down the boy's face.

"_Yummy…."_

The _thing_ then licked Ciel's face, smearing the blood. Ciel tried to get it away from him, but it was useless. The _thing_ slowly cut open Ciel's shirt and grinned even wider.

"Stop it! Stop now!"

"_I…need your….body…"_

"No! Get off of me damn it!"

Ciel yelled and yelled, but the _thing_ just cut him up even more. Ciel could feel the blood all over him. It started to cut his chest, right around where his heart was.

_No! It can't end like this! I-I want Sebastian to know…I can't end here!_

The _thing _started to trace it's tounge all over Ciel's chest.

"Sebastian!"

Suddenly, the bedroom door broke down and in walked Ciel's butler. Sebastian's eyes immediately fell on his master, who was under some monstrous thing.

"S-Sebastian!"

Ciel's scream made the monster thing look towards where Sebastian was standing. The butler glared and towards the _thing_ that was hurting his master.

"_Mine….Ciel's heart….my heart…."_

"No, _my _heart."

Sebastian lunched at the monster, but it was faster than he thought. The butler growled as he attacked the monster. He suddenly felt something sharp go through his leg. He looked down and saw what looked like a pole through his knee. The butler tried to move, but the pole was wedged into the floor.

"No! Sebastian!"

The butler turned his head towards the sound of his master's cry. The _thing_ was standing over Ciel holding a knife. Ciel was looking at his butler with horror in his eyes.

"_Ciel…my….heart….."_

Sebastian snapped the pole in half, but just as he got up, the knife had been plunged into the middle of Ciel's chest. Ciel screamed for only a brief second and then was quiet.

"Ciel!"

Sebastian grabbed part of the pole and thrusted it into the monster's head before it could do anything else. The butler rushed to his master's side. His chest was covered in crimson blood. He was breathing heavily and shaking. He looked up at Sebastian.

"Se….ba…s…tian….."

The butler broke the chains holding his poor, broken master, He picked him up, making sure not to hurt him anymore than he already was. Ciel had closed his eyes and his breathing started to slow down.

"You can't die yet Ciel. I won't allow it…."

The last thing Ciel could remember was Sebastian. He looked worried and scared. This confused Ciel. Sebastian was a demon who wanted Ciel's soul. So why did he look upset as Ciel was dying?

After Sebastian had carried Ciel home, he started to fix him up. He stitched up the wound on Ciel's chest and then bound him up. He had also washed all the blood off and put him in different clothes. He knew Ciel had lost a lot of blood and was worried if he would even make it.

"I can't lose you…I don't want to lose you."

The butler stayed by Ciel's side until his breathing was back to normal. He sighed with relief. Sebastian got up to go get a change of bandages. As he was shutting the door, he smiled at Ciel.

"_You can't die yet Ciel. I won't allow it."_

Ciel remembered hearing those words. Ciel slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was laying in bed, his bed.

"How did I get here?"

As Ciel tried to sit up, pain shot through his chest, which caused him to scream..

"Young Master?"

Sebastian walked through the door holding bandages. He looked worried, again. The butler hurried to his master's side.

"I thought I was going to die. How- ?"

"I saved you from that thing…"

"What about…about that thing?"

"It seemed it wanted human hearts. It wanted yours, but I couldn't allow that to happen."

Ciel blushed as he remembered what Sebastian had said…_No, my heart._

"I thought I was going to lose you…"

Sebastian mumbled.

Ciel looked at his butler. Did he really care about him?

"You saved me because of the contract right?"

Sebastian chuckled. He brushed Ciel's hair away from his forehead and kissed it. Ciel blushed more than ever.

"No, not because of the contract."

Ciel smiled. He already knew the answer to what he was about to ask, but he still wanted to hear it.

"Then why?"

"Because I love you, Ciel Phantomhive."


End file.
